Rules of Cdrzillafanon wiki
Rules * No NSFW anything unless handled maturely and properly. ** "Maturely and Properly" refers to content. No NSFW images or links are allowed whatsoever. ** Trollpasta-esque joke stories are the exception to the content rule as long as it still isn't too much. * No deleting pages without permission if you are an admin. * Don't harass anyone. * Don't be a dick. * Don't get offended by the dumb stuff posted here. * Don't post comments more useless than this wiki * If you don't think something is funny, go look at another page or leave. Everything here is stupid don't waste your time ranting. * Sockpuppets of Ultra-Fan Wiki troll Lord Ba Dao are to be banned on sight by the admins. He came here once and it is likely he will again * Pages created by said user are to be deleted after everyone is done laughing at them. * The wiki's background is a work of art, anyone who criticizes it will be banned * Anyone who claims that this wiki is a ripoff of Mosufan wiki will be burned at the stake even though they are completely right. * Most of the rules are jokes. * If it exists, it has been made fun of somewhere on this wiki * Anyone who claims these rules are a ripoff of the rules of the internet will be banned * Anyone who criticizes the rules of the wiki will be banned for not realizing they're jokes. * The "stuff that isn't a joke" category no longer exists * Everything is a joke so the joke pages category must be added to as many pages as possible * Anyone who says that this wiki isn't cancerous will be banned for lying and being a suck up. * dont swear a lot it makes you look like an asshole. * Just because the rules are jokes doesn't mean I won't enforce them. * No one is allowed to remove ships from the List of Ships because they must all be preserved forever. If you do I will revert it and ban you for 5 seconds or something. * Any and all ships or conversations that can be interpreted in a way that could become a ship MUST be added to the List of Ships page, regardless of how cringey it is. * Only Cdr may add pages to the "Best pages on the entire wiki" category. if anyone else does it they will be banned for a minute or two. * Much of this wiki is built on in-jokes. If you don't get it, don't complain. * Content that is offensive outside of the realm of good fun or dark humor will be deleted on sight and the user in question will be banned. * Just because this a shitpost wiki doesn't mean you can post random shit like a summary of World War 1 that no longer exists here. Don't do it. It's not funny, it's just weird and a little edgy. Other junk Don't add any of your weird fanfics or whatever else. You may add a page for a representation character of you to be used in stories, but that is all. This is MY wiki. Go get your own. If you contract cancer it's not my problem. Chat Rules THERE ARE NO RULES >:) Category:Rules Category:Important Pages Category:Joke Pages Category:Some of the things on here aren't jokes Category:Very Important Pages